Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira
Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira is the second Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OVA, created to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the Higurashi franchise. As usual, Ryukishi07 and 07th Expansion created the original story, and Toshifumi Kawase is again supervising the scripts. Hideki Tachibana will be the new director. The official Twitter account for the media production company Frontier Works announced on Friday that the new series will launch on July 21, and a preview site has opened for the new anime. The first volume will adapt the original software's Batsukoishi-hen storyline, while the remaining volumes will have all-new original stories. There will be limited edition volumes with deluxe bonus extras, as well as regular edition volumes. The limited edition volumes will each have a "magical box" illustrated by Tomoyuki Abe (the character designer of the new anime), a tentatively titled "magical disc" CD with the ending theme and mini-drama, an original booklet with collaborative comics by famous creators, and a card for mail-away present. Buyers of all the volumes can receive a tapestry. Additional Information *The word "Kira" means "to shine, golden, or light" *Probably from the phrase "Kirakira" which means shining brightly *By 10th Anniversary, it means 2012, the year when Higurashi's first arc, Onikakushi-hen, was released. The new original arc's title meaning *File 2, Demon Battling chapter -Hard-work- *File 3, Affinity chapter -Love- *File 4, Dream Appearing chapter -Joy- Files The first column is the file name, second is the arc name, and the third column is the planned release date. News about the new arcs More scenes from Batsukoishi-hen was revealed. (From oyashirosama.com) File2's logo, and it seems that it will be based on "Puella Magi Madoka Magica". A new threat to Hinamizawa has appeared in the form of a mysterious organization named "Tokyo Magica". Rika will transform into "Oyashiro Rika" in order to fight them. Also, Rika's, Hanyū's, and Satoko's seiyuus will be singing this arc's theme song, titled "100% Magical Star". The opening and ending for File1 has been revealed! Songs The OP is called "Happy! Lucky! Dochy!", and will be performed by Rika (Tamura Yukari), Satoko (Kanai Mika), and Hanyū (Horie Yui). The ED is called "Unprecedented Miracle Change" (前代未聞☆ミラクルチェンジ), and each arc will have its own unique version of it. The first version was sung by Rena (Nakahara Mai), the second by Rika and Satoko (Tamura Yukari and Kanai Mika, respectively), the third by Mion and Shion (Satsuki Yukino), and the fourth by Hanyū (Horie Yui). External Links #Frontier Works' Twitter Account #Official Site #Official Site (Kira) #Anime News Network Information Board #Anime News Network Information Board (2) #Anime News Network Information Board (3) #Batsukoishi-hen's PV (released April 28th, 2011) #Batsukoishi-hen's PV ~Higher Quality~ Nico Nico Douga~ #Batsukoishi-hen's PV2 (released June 11, 2011) #Batsukoishi-hen's Opening #Ayakashisenshi-hen -Do- Preview #Magical Girl Special PV Gallery Higurashi kira.PNG|''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira'' Hanyuu Rika.png|Hanyū and Rika Rika Satoko.png|Rika and Satoko Mion Rena.png|Mion and Rena Satoko Mion.png|Satoko and Mion Kira Chara 01.jpg|Keiichi's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 02.jpg|Rena's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 03.jpg|Mion's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 05.jpg|Satoko's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 06.jpg|Rika's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 04.jpg|Shion's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 07.jpg|Hanyū's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 08.jpg|Satoshi's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Kira Chara 09.jpg|Takano's appearance in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira's 'Magical Girl' Promo.PNG|''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira''s 'Magical Girl' Promo Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira's 'Magical Girl' Promo Victory.PNG|''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira''s 'Magical Girl' Promo Victory Category:Anime